Question de sommeil
by Picotti
Summary: Teddy Lupin travaille trop et il est épuisé. Mais demain, il est en repos, pour une fois et il n'a qu'un objectif : dormir, se reposer, ne rien faire. Sauf que c'est sans compter sur toute une série d'évènements... Parce que dormir est un luxe et que nous savons tous qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous en empêcher.


**QUESTION DE SOMMEIL**

Teddy était épuisé, au bout du rouleau comme il disait, complètement fichu. Son boulot aurait sa peau, il en était certain. Depuis qu'il avait soutenu sa thèse de médicomagie, il avait la sensation que le but était de le tuer au travail. Il passait ses journées complètes à Sainte Mangouste et lorsque par miracle il avait droit à un jour de repos, on y collait des séminaires et conférences qui requéraient soit sa présence soit son attention. Il était si fatigué qu'il se demandait comme il faisait pour tenir encore debout.

Par miracle cependant, il avait enfin un jour de repos.

Il rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds, suspendit son manteau à la patère prévue à cet effet dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon où il s'effondra dans le canapé. Victoire, qui était sortie du travail plus tôt que lui vint l'y rejoindre, soutenant son ventre arrondi par leur premier enfant à naître. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Comment tu vas ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

Teddy roula des yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé.

« Je suis mort de fatigue. Demain je dors, je profite de mon jour de repos, je me lève tard et je flemmarde. Pas la peine de m'envoyer des hiboux ou quoi que ce soit, je fais le mort. »

Et de fait, lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il se laissa tomber dans le lit, tellement épuisé que lorsque Victoire s'approcha pour envisager un câlin, il dormait déjà.

Teddy voyageait au pays des rêves. Il était si fatigué que même dans son sommeil il cherchait à se coucher sauf que ce fichu lit ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se coucher au-dessus de ses couvertures. Il se débattait en tentant d'ignorer sa femme qui se moquait de lui en s'emmitouflant dans ses propres draps. Zut, mais pourquoi donc refusaient-ils de lui obéir ?

« Ben alors Teddy, tu n'es pas capable de te coucher ? »

Il serra les dents pour ne pas lui hurler de se taire et fit un geste brusque avec le drap pour le tirer en arrière. Il y eut un courant d'air, un choc assez brutal et…

… la lumière s'alluma.

Teddy gisait à côté du lit, une jambe encore sous les draps. Il était assis par terre, son oreiller l'avait suivi dans sa chute. Hébété, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et observa Victoire qui le dévisageait avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_ Je pensais que tu voulais dormir.

_ Ben c'est ce que j'essayais. »

Il se releva, se débattant avec ses draps et se recoucha. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Lui qui avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes, finalement, il était au lit depuis plusieurs heures. Victoire attendit qu'il soit totalement recouché pour éteindre la lumière. Il se cala bien confortablement et en quelques secondes s'endormit à nouveau.

Pour être une fois de plus réveillé, par sa femme cette fois. Il était maintenant sept heures et elle s'était levée pour le travail. Elle avait pourtant fermé la porte de la salle de bain mais le bruit de la douche l'avait quand même réveillé. Il s'étira en bâillant au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Victoire enroulée dans sa serviette de bain.

« Oh je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit. »

Il marmonna un genre de « pas grave ». Il aurait très bien pu se lever mais il n'en avait ni le courage ni l'envie. Il roula sur le ventre, prit ses aises dans le lit désormais entièrement pour lui et referma les yeux. Il les rouvrit brièvement quinze minutes plus tard lorsque la porte de l'entrée claque. Victoire était partie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il comptait bien dormir, se reposer, ne strictement rien faire de sa journée.

Sauf qu'il fut à nouveau tiré du sommeil par un hibou tapant du bec sur la vitre. Il insistait, encore et encore et encore, tant et si bien que Teddy céda. Il repoussa ses couvertures et, les cheveux en bataille, son pantalon de pyjama un peu grand en partie glissé sur ses hanches, il se leva pour lui ouvrir. Un courant d'air froid entra avec l'oiseau, le faisant frissonner, d'autant qu'il dormait torse nu. Il détacha le message de la patte de l'oiseau qui s'envola, ferma la fenêtre et lut.

« Monsieur Lupin bravo, vous avez gagné notre grand concours organisé par Sorcière Hebdo, si vous nous retournez ce bon sous trois jours, vous aurez gagné le droit de participer à notre grand concours dont le lot exceptionnel est de dix milles gallions. »

Teddy laissa échapper un gémissement de détresse. Et c'était pour ça qu'on l'avait tiré du lit ? Il jeta l'enveloppe dans un coin de la chambre. Tant pis, il le traiterait à un autre moment. Il était huit heures du matin, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de sa journée de repos pour dormir et uniquement dormir ! Il se jeta dans le lit, posa la tête sur son oreiller, rabattit les couvertures sur lui, soupira un grand coup, ferma les yeux et… les rouvrit immédiatement. Si son esprit n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, son corps, lui, l'était maintenant et plus particulièrement sa vessie qui avait bien envie de se vider. Il grogna, se tourna sur le côté. Non, s'il restait ainsi, sûr qu'il allait se faire dessus. Il se mit sur le dos, inspira profondément… non plus. Bon il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il cède mais ensuite, il se recoucherait et il dormirait pour se lever tard, très tard même.

Il repoussa à nouveau ses couvertures et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il soulagea sa vessie en bâillant plus que de raison, tira la chasse et se lava les mains parce qu'il était très à cheval sur l'hygiène et qu'il détestait les gens qui ne se lavaient pas les mains après être allés aux toilettes puis il retourna au lit. Il se cala confortablement malgré ses pieds qui étaient refroidis, ferma les yeux et dut chercher sa position quelques instants avant de basculer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Pour en être une fois de plus tiré. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Teddy pour se rendre compte qu'on l'appelait. Il se leva avec difficultés, regarda autour de lui. Qui pouvait bien prononcer son nom alors qu'il était seul ? Il se gratta la nuque, hésita.

« Docteur Lupin, je suis ici ! »

Il se tourna vers la cheminée et étouffa un cri en voyant une tête au milieu des flammes. Il s'approcha, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil.

« Je vous réveille ?

_ Ouais, carrément ! »

Il reconnut l'une des guérisseuses avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de travailler. C'était une jeune femme plutôt douée mais pas du tout sûre d'elle. Il n'était pas étonné qu'elle le contacte par cheminée alors qu'il était en repos. Il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, torse nu, en pantalon de pyjama un peu grand, les cheveux en bataille, il espérait sincèrement que cette fille n'en parlerait pas sans quoi sa réputation était finie à Sainte Mangouste.

« C'est à propos de Madame Cassdent.

_ Eh bien quoi ?

_ Je… je ne me souviens plus de quelle dose je dois lui donner de potion de sommeil.

_ Et c'est pour ça que vous me réveillez de si bonne heure ? »

Malgré les flammes, il vit rougir le visage de la jeune femme.

« Il est presque onze heures et demi vous savez.

_ Mais rien à faire, il est tôt pour moi là. »

Il avait conscience d'être désagréable mais c'était à croire que tout Londres s'était ligué pour l'empêcher de dormir.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas noté mes instructions ? Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé voir un autre médicomage ?

_ J'avais noté mais je crois que mon papier est parti à la lessive avec ma robe d'hier. Et les autres disent que c'est vous qui suivez le dossier et qu'eux ils ne savent pas. »

Sincèrement, il allait tous leur jeter des Doloris dès le lendemain. Pas un n'y réchapperait. Même madame Cassdent, elle n'avait qu'à pas vouloir mordre l'ensemble du personnel, ils ne seraient pas obligés de l'endormir à longueur de journée.

Il dut chercher dans sa mémoire pour retrouver la posologie.

« Euh… c'était une dose si je me souviens bien. Et si ça ne va pas contactez quelqu'un d'autre. »

La jeune femme le remercia et disparut, le laissant agenouillé dans sa chambre. Il était onze heures et demi passées, pas question de se remettre au lit. Sa grasse matinée était fichue. Il se redressa et alla prendre une douche et s'habiller. Mais c'était décidé, la prochaine fois qu'il serait de repos, il partirait la veille au sommet d'une montagne ou au fin fond de l'Alaska dans un igloo où personne ne pourrait le contacter il dormirait, enfin !


End file.
